Chaos: War
by BaneofOrcs
Summary: "There's a storm coming, Binad. And I fear we do not have the numbers, nor strength to stand against it." Rated T for violence. AU


**AN**: **Story created** **07/10/12 around 12:00AM. I don't own Star Wars, just a few of the characters and one of the weapons (I think).**

"Don't do it, please! Brother, I veered from the path, that's it. But I've seen my mistake, I will return back with you."

Rork looked down at the Zabrak in front of him. His name was Braon, a fellow brother from the School. He had veered from the Light, and had broken the sacred rules. In short, he didn't need to live; once tainted by the Dark, you could never fully return, and could leave again.

"It's too late, I fear. You left the School and came to this forsaken Temple. You were dabbling in the Dark. There is no way I can let you live, lest you become overtaken by the Darkness."

Raising his saber, Rork stared at Braon's face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks; his hands were curled into fists upon the floor, his head raised. In one swift, powerful stroke, Rork swung his weapon, sending his Brother's head flying across the room.

"No!"

The shout didn't surprise Rork much. He knew the School would send a team looking for them, and would try and turn them back to the Light if they were tainted. Stretching out with the Force, the Zabrak guessed there were three people, all Masters at the School.

"He had dabbled in the Darkness; there was no going back for him. I did what was necessary." Rork explained, not turning around.

"We could have turned him back! He wasn't too far gone!" one of them shouted.

"You can't convert once you've been tainted. I've studied it. This temple is the epitome of Darkness. This pit in front of me is a vast source for the tainted. Even now, I can feel it trying to penetrate into my very being."

His eyes looked at the six meter-wide pit that he had just spoken of. The darkness seemed to draw in the light.

"You're tainted yourself, just come back with us, we'll cleanse you!"

"Master Forn? I figured you would have stayed behind."

"Rork, you were one of my best students. I had to make sure you wouldn't fall to deep."

Slowly, the aforementioned Zabrak turned around, tears streaming from his black eyes. He was right, there were three. One, Forn, was holding his activated lightsaber with both hands, held at the waist. He was on the right, with another Master on the left, emerald saber in hand. The third Master was in the middle, behind a stone alter, a light-bow in her hand, with an arrow notched.

All three stared in disbelief at him. Rork looked at them weirdly before noticing they were staring at his lightsaber. A glance showed the once-gold weapon turning red before his very eyes.

Suddenly, a thought entered his head, unbidden. It was a feeling, really. One that urged him to attack, to slaughter these light-lovers and immerse himself in the Darkness behind him.

And attack he did, raising his weapon in front of his chest and taking a step forward towards the Master in the middle.

But the two on the sides had a premonition from the Force and darted forward to stop him. The third Master let loose a light-arrow. A quick flick of the wrist deflected the round into the ceiling.

Rork took a step back and blocked an overhead swing from Forn. The other Master swung for his legs, but a quick jump was enough to escape harm's way. Another arrow came flying at him, but missed.

Both sabers came in from the sides, forcing Rork to step back some more, closer to the pit. He let out a shout and swung frantically, frustrated when every swing was blocked.

Left, right, left, left, jump. He rolled to the left and came up swinging for the unknown Master's neck. The Master leaned back and swung his weapon up, free hand stretching out straight.

Then he was flying backward, over the pit. Dark tendrils seemed to float up, trying to wrap themselves around him. An arrow flew towards him, but was easily deflected into the wall.

"Drop your weapon!" Forn shouted.

Rork growled in response, a feral growl that didn't sound natural. He tried to push himself forward with the Force, but the Master was holding him in place. Another tendril wrapped itself around his left arm, just as another arrow flew in.

Without thinking, letting the Darkness control him, Rork's arm came up and deflected the bolt, but not into the wall. Instead, he let it fly back into the Master's chest, sending her to the ground.

Crying out, the second Master let Rork drop into the pit. He sprinted over to the light-bow wielder and slid to his knees. Rork cursed as he dropped, lightsaber falling from his grasp.

A scream of pain erupted from his lungs as the Darkness enveloped his body, tearing at his very being, severing his connection to the Light side of the Force. But then it passed, and he felt rejuvenated. Power coursed through his veins. Laughing manically, Rork urged the Dark to bring his lightsaber to him.

When it was safely in his grasp, the Tainted used the Dark to push him to the lip of the pit. Forn was next to his companions, one lay still on the floor, the other crying into the dead Master's neck.. They looked up when he spoke.

"Well then, I think I'm ready for round two," he said, touching down on the floor and igniting his weapon.

Both sprang to their feet and whipped their lightsabers out.

"Nokro, you know what to do?" Forn asked.

The second Master nodded, anger burning in his eyes and tears streaking down his cheeks and stretched both arms out, letting a wave of Force energy slam into Rork. But the Tainted simply threw a wall of black Force up around him. He sprinted forward and slashed violently at Forn's side.

Predictably, the Master turned his saber upside down, while bringing his arms up and over, forcing Rork's weapon to the other side and towards the floor. The move was designed to throw your opponent off-balance, allowing for a quick strike to the chest.

As Forn went to follow through with the strike, Rork activated the second half of his lightsaber and pushed the front of his weapon down, sending the second crimson blade into the air.

He blocked the Master's swing as he rolled forward, coming up with the weapon held vertically. Forn stopped his attacks and stared at his student.

"Didn't know you could fight with a double-bladed saber," he remarked, stepping forward cautiously.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Rork shrugged,

Nodding, Forn jumped forward, an overhand chop forcing the younger Zabrak to take a step back and spin his weapon. The green shaft stopped and spun to the right, arcing behind the spinning wall of crimson.

Angrily, the Tainted stepped to the left and put his old Master on the defensive with three quick strikes. The two went round and round, blades blurring as they fought. The noise from the blades slapping together filled the chamber, echoing off the stone walls.

Forn could tell he wouldn't last much longer. And Nokro was still deep in concentration trying to bring forth the attack that would beat back the Darkness long enough for the two Masters to defeat Rork and take him back, where he would be purged of the Dark and allowed a spot amongst their ranks.

_What had made Rork come all the way out here and track down Braon? He knew that I would be following and would attempt to bring him back to the Academy._

Too caught up in his thoughts, Forn didn't see Rork's lightsaber arc in under his defenses. The red blade stabbed deep into the Master's stomach. His screams filled the chamber, before Rork swung again and took his head from his shoulders.

Nokro's eyes popped open at the screams, his hand grabbing the weapon strapped to his hip. But it was too late, as the Tainted's weapon was arcing in for his chest.

When all was said and done, Rork deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. He stared at the dead bodies for a moment before walking down the long tunnel leading outside.

Today, he began his mission to destroy the Light side of the Force. Today, he became Chaos.

**AN: Hopefully, you enjoyed it. If not, well, tell me why so I can improve! Constructive criticism is appreciated. I'll try and post every week, or every other. I don't know. But keep an eye out!**


End file.
